Dije de Abeja
by Pitufifavi
Summary: Yoruichi se encuentra un dije en la calle/ Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihōin tu nueva ama- Dijo extendiendo la mano- Que? YORUSOI/One-Shot :3


Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Tite Kubo :3

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura una mujer, cuando por el rabillo del ojo observo un brillo, curiosa se acercó a aquello que le llamo la atención, viendo asombrada un dije en forma de abeja- Que lindo, de quien será?- Pregunto en voz alta agarrándolo entre sus morenos dedos para observarlo mejor- No hay nadie cerca así que mejor me lo quedo- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

Oye!, eso es mío- Decía una chica mientras se acercaba a la morena que segundos atrás había cogido el dije- devuélvemelo- Ordeno de manera autoritaria.

Ohhh- Le había ordenado?, A ella?, A Yoruichi Shihōin?, que valiente era aquella chica- Hay un problema- Continuo al ver la cara de desconcierto en la peli azul frente suyo- Esto- Alzo el dije en forma de abeja a la altura de sus rostros- Es mío- Y así lo guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su jean negro.

Qué?. Eso no es tuyo- Continuo- Es mío- se apuntó a sí misma.

Pero yo lo encontré- Sonrió- Así que ahora es mío- Y se dispuso a marcharse.

Espera!- Diablos tenía que buscar la forma de que aquella mujer le devolviera ese dije, su padre se lo había dado en su cumpleaños número 18 hace ya 3 años pero estando discutiendo con su estúpido amigo Omaeda, ya que él quería las papitas que ella le había quitado para que dejara de molestarla con el tonto sonido que hacia al masticar, se le había caído la abejita que colgaba de su collar en el forcejeo, para cuando se dio cuenta devolvió sus pasos para encontrarlo pero ya lo estaba recogiendo aquella mujer de mirada dorada- Hare cualquier cosa, por favor- Siempre que usaba ese tono de voz inocente conseguía lo que ella quería, esta no iba a ser la excepción… o sí?.

Ummm… lo que sea eh- Pensó deteniendo sus pasos, para luego encarar a la Ojigris- Yoruichi Shihōin- Extendió su mano- Tu ama durante dos días y noches- Se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ama?- Definitivamente se había perdido alguna parte importante de la conversación.

Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por el dije, así que eh decidido que serás mi esclava por dos días y dos noches- Se observó un dejo de diversión en su mirada dorada- Pero si no te importa entonces chao- alzo su mano a modo de despedida caminando nuevamente al lado contrario de la ojigris.

No espera!- Esa chica estaba loca?, como le podía decir que fuera su esclava?, aunque definitivamente ella estaba más loca pues- Soi Fong, me llamo Soi Fong- Quería su dije así que aceptaría aquello.

Se formó una sonrisa felina en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de la Peli azul que se borró rápidamente al darse la vuelta- Bien Vamos- Dijo para luego pasar por el costado de la ojigris.

A.. A dónde?- Pregunto de forma nerviosa.

Oye yo soy tu ama así que solo me tienes que hacer caso- se acercó a la peli azul que solo atino a sonrojarse por la cercanía- Entendido?- y pico con su dedo índice la nariz de la chica frente suyo.

Llevo sus manos a la zona tocada por la morena como un auto reflejo- Maldito Omaeda, después de recuperar mi dije hare que cortes todo el jardín de mi casa con unas tijeras sin filo- Maldecía mentalmente a su estúpido amigo por haberla metido en esta situación- Hai- Respondió en un suspiro.

Satisfecha con la respuesta de su esclava se dispuso a retomar su camino, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para verificar que la chica todavía la seguía y no se había escapado, cada vez que lo hacia la veía a sus espaldas, en eso llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa- Sra. Gina es Yoruichi!- Grito la morena hacia la puerta de aquel lugar que fue abierta a los minutos por una ancianita que cargaba a un gato regordete.

Oh pero si es la joven Shihōin, vienes a ayudar a la vieja Gina?- Pregunto la Señora mientras abrazaba a la de ojos dorado.

Lo siento Sra. Gina hoy no la vengo a ayudar- Continuo- Ella la ayudara- dijo empujando a la peli azul, por los hombros, frente suyo para que así la anciana pudiera verla.

Vaya vaya- Sonrió la señora- Que muchacha más linda, cuántos años tienes querida?.

Sonrió tiernamente a la anciana- Que dice? si usted se ve más joven señora.

Jajaja, pero que mona eres querida, ven a darle un abrazo a esta vieja- Dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia la ojigris quien acepto gustosa el gesto, después de separarse- Vamos entren a la casa, tengo café y galletas hechas.

Yoruichi con todo lo que paso estaba sorprendida, esperaba más una reacción nerviosa o fastidiada, hasta podía entender el que la joven se arrodillara y llorara por el perdón de dios mientras decía cosas como ¿ _Dios por qué me cruzaste con esta loca?,_ pues a nadie le gustaba ayudar a los ancianos, cosa que no entendía el porqué, así que esta demás decir que la peli azul destruyo todas sus expectativas con lo que había presenciado, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre- Yoruichi querida pasa no te quedes afuera, también tengo leche- Sonreía la simpática anciana.

Voy Sra. Gina!- Se encamino a la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de sí pasando de lleno a la casa, al cruzar el pórtico se encontró a Soi Fong con una galleta en la boca mientras le acariciaba la panza a Snow, el gato de la ancianita, no pudo apartar su mirada de la peli azul pues le entretenía verla con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, además de que se le estaba antojando, de una manera extraña, las galletas.

Oh querida ten, come- Le ofrecía la señora un plato con las galletas- No quiero retenerlas aquí así q…- Fue interrumpida por la voz de la morena.

No se preocupe Sra. Gina, Soi le limpiara la casa- Dijo mientras acercaba a su boca aquel dulce que de repente se le había antojado, pero al masticarlo no le dejo aquella sensación de satisfacción que queda cuando sacias el ansia, no tenía ganas de galletas?- Soi vamos, esta casa no se limpia sola- Le hablo a la muchacha que al escuchar su nombre se acercó.

Vo... voy a limpiar esta casa?- Pregunto con temor a la respuesta, limpiar no era el problema pues siempre ayudaba en su casa a hacerlo, el problema iba en que esa casa triplicaba en tamaño a la suya, porque una viejecita vivía en una casa tan grande?, además de que por lo que veía lo tendría que hacer sola pues la morena anteriormente había dicho _Lo siento Sra. Gina hoy no la vengo a ayudar._

Jajaja- Rio la Shihōin- Claro y lo mejor es empezar ya para poder seguir con nuestro día- termino de decir la de ojos dorados para así irse a un cuarto en la misma sala y a los minutos regresar con algunos objetos de limpieza- Toma- Dijo extendiéndole lo que había traído- Con esto barreras y pulirás, confiamos en ti Soi- Termino diciendo con una enorme sonrisa la morena al tiempo que se alejaba platicando con la anciana a lo que parecía ser el jardín.

Ja ja ja- Rio escalofriantemente la Ojigris- Cuando esto termine buscare un avión y te lo estrellare en la cabeza, tus restos los recogeré y se los daré de comer al Babuino de Renji- Planificaba con un aura aterradora la muchacha- Tsk como sea- Interrumpió sus pensamientos- Mejor empiezo y así termino rápido- Y así la ojigris se colocó los guantes, para protección de las sustancias químicas, y la pañoleta en la cabeza, para que el cabello no le fastidiara.

Empezó sacando el polvo del lugar, tras sacar polvo y estornudar como si su vida dependiera de ello se dispuso a limpiar la chimenea, después de haber quedado con su blanca camisa y su pescador pre lavado cambiados a un color negro cortesía del señor hollín, empezó a barrer la planta alta para seguir por la baja, de vez en cuando buscaba un paño para limpiar las marcas que dejaba, pues el señor hollín hacia acto de presencia a través de sus manos, Soi Fong ya se encontraba en la última etapa la cual era pulir el piso hasta que por fin- Ufff- Suspiro cansinamente después de haber terminado con su labor.

Nee Soi para eso te di los objetos de limpieza- Continuo la morena con un fingido puchero mientras veía a la chica que se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas descansando- No tenías que usar tu cuerpo para limpiar- Sonrió- Pero al fin has terminado así que nos vamos- Se acercó a la viejita le dio un abrazo y se despidió- Vamos- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Después de darle los restos de la Shihōin al Babuino de Renji buscare la forma de revivirla para poder amarrarla a las vías del tren y- Se reincorporo un poco para acercarse a la Anciana- Hasta luego Sra. Gina- Se despidió.

Chao querida y gracias por ayudar a esta anciana, espero que vengas nuevamente para comer galletas- Comento la viejita con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la peli azul.

Gracias- Se inclinó a modo de despedida y tomo rumbo al camino que había tomado la morena, cuando la alcanzo- Yoruichi, ya es muy tarde, está anocheciendo y necesito tomar un baño- Argumento la Ojigris intentando que la de ojos dorado la dejara ir para mañana por fin terminar con su _esclavitud_.

Rio asustando un poco a la joven- Te dije dos días- Continuo alzando el índice y el anular- Y dos noches- Dijo lentamente provocando un escalofrió en su interlocutora, prosiguió antes de que lo hiciera la Fong- Así que tendrás que dormir en mi casa- Termino tranquilamente como si hablara del tiempo.

Qué?, pero…- Blanco, su mente estaba en un total blanco.

Ya llegamos- Se paró frente a una casa que era igual o más grande que la casa de la Sra. Gina- Aquí vivo con mis padres, pero ellos están de viaje- Se acercó a la puerta y saco un juego de llaves de su bolsillo para luego quitar el cerrojo al portón y cruzar la entrada- Entra o quieres dormir fuera?- Pregunto divertida por la cara de la peli azul.

La Ojigris cruzo el pórtico y lo primero que vio fue elegancia, el hogar de la Shihōin era por demencia elegante, se podía notar a simple vista que venía de una familia adinerada, un momento- Que hago aquí?- Se preguntó mentalmente pero cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle a su anfitriona, esta no se encontraba a su lado por lo que decidió buscarla, después de observar superficialmente todo el lugar sin éxito, decidió subir las escaleras llegando a una puerta abierta a la cual se acercó con cautela y pudo encontrar por fin a la persona que buscaba- Yoruichi que haces?- Pregunto con un poco de enfado en el tono de su voz- Me dejaste sola.

Awww, quieres estar todo el día conmigo, neee que linda- Hablo rápidamente antes de que lo hiciera la Ojigris- Aquí dormirás- Dijo apuntando a un colchón en el piso al lado de una cama matrimonial- Y aquí dormiré yo- Ahora apunto a la cama.

Pe.. pero si esta casa es enorme, debe haber habitación de huéspedes- No iba a dormir en el mismo cuarto que esa loca, y si terminaba violándola?, bueno aunque no es como si eso fuese tan malo pues la morena desbordaba sexy por todo su ser además de- Pero que mierdas estoy pensando?- Pensó agarrándose los cabellos azules ahora negros por el hollín que seguía en su cuerpo.

La morena la vio como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas- Bien, metete a bañar, comerás algo y después a dormir- Ordeno la Shihōin mientras dejaba una muda de ropa con una toalla, que ya había sacado, en la cama de su huésped y se disponía a marcharse para preparar unos cereales- Por cierto el baño esta en mi cuarto- Se escuchó a lo lejos pues la de ojos dorado ya había bajado las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Bufo- Esta mujer enserio es insoportable- Se acercó a lo que era en estos momentos su cama y agarro lo que la morena le había dejado para meterse al baño y darse una ducha, ya se encontraba completamente limpia y tenía puesto una piyama que le quedaba un poco grande en el camisón, se sentó en la cama de su anfitriona cuando esta hizo su aparición por la puerta con un plato de cereal y un vaso de leche.

Bien, come rápido para ir a dormir- Le extendió lo que llevaba en brazos a la Peli Azul, la cual se dispuso a comer tranquilamente- Entonces te llamas Soi Fong, cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto dando comienzo a sus preguntas.

21 años- Respondió después de haber pasado el bocado- y tú?- Devolvió la pregunta.

23 años- Sonrió- Cuantos novios tienes?- Pregunto un poco más despacio ahora viendo hacia el vaso de leche que se encontraba en la mesa.

Se atraganto con el ultimo bocado del cereal y rápidamente estiro su brazo hasta el vaso de leche para beberlo, después de haber superado la muerte hablo- Estas diciendo que tengo cara de puta?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Jajaja- Rio ante las ocurrencias de la muchacha- Claro que no, solo- Hablo de forma calmada- Eres una chica linda así que pregunto si tienes novio- Miro hacia la Ojigris.

Un intenso carmín adorno el rostro de la Peli azul que termino tartamudeando- B.. bueno.. no.. yo..qu..quiero.. decir- Prefirió callar unos segundos pues formular una oración coherente al parecer estaba descartado, suspiro- Yo en realidad.. no- Termino de decir para posar su mirada gris en la dorada de la morena.

Por su parte Yoruichi no pudo reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se le extendió de oreja a oreja y en un solo movimiento Soi Fong se encontraba acostada en la cama, con ella encima, esta se acercó lentamente a su oreja y susurro- Bueno Soi, ya no me apetece darte el collar por dos días- El aire caliente de los labios de la morena provocaron un cosquilleo en la peli azul, Yoruichi se separó observando que la ojigris tenía una respiración un poco más acelerada, el rubor en sus mejillas eran por demás incitadores y su mirada viajaba de sus ojos a su labio, cosa que hizo ensanchar más su sonrisa, se acercó a los labios de está y deteniéndose a una escasa distancia susurro- Tendrás que pasar más tiempo conmigo para ganártelo- Termino de decir para desaparecer el espacio que las separaba con un beso, fue un contacto lento al principio que empezó a tornarse más arrebatador, todos sus sentidos estaban impregnados a miel, a ella, a la muchacha debajo suyo y eso le encantaba, sentía una de las manos de la Peli azul en su nuca profundizando el beso y la otra se había perdido bajo su blusa dándole a entender que no solo ella buscaba este contacto, ahora ya entendía cuándo por la mañana le provoco las galletas con tanta ansias, pues al verla en la boca de Soi Fong, en realidad solo le provocaron los labios de esta y ya sabía que esa provocación podía saciarla cuanto quisiera.

Después de todo Omaeda no recibiría un castigo por parte de la muchacha pues, quien lo diría, gracias a él todo había terminado bien, Si no se le hubiese caído a la Ojigris aquel dije en forma de abeja no hubiese conocido a la mujer loca, desquiciada, pervertida y jodidamente sexy que la acompañaba en sus mañanas tardes y noches, aunque quien sabe, se dice que nada puede separar a dos personas que están destinadas a encontrarse.

Fin

Esto surgió de la nada, así que pues gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto y nos veremos luego xD

VIVA EL YORUSOI- Grita a la computadora con el puño alzado.


End file.
